Revelation
by Supermanfanatic
Summary: An interesting story from the past about the true reason that the spaceship had the power to heal and suck kryptonite out of things. Please review!


Hi Smallville fans! I am a huge fan of the show and decided to write my own work based on a theory I have about the show. This story takes place in the third season after Clark returns from Metropolis but before Pete leaves. Please comment on this story. Enjoy!

Revelation

Clark is working on the Kent farm, minding his own business, when his parents ask him to take a barrel of fruit to Pete's house. He expected that it was just a normal delivery. But today, something would go horribly wrong…

Pete seems different today. His eyes are bloodshot, his face is pale, and he just looks horrible. He had been keeping Clark's secret for over a year now, and it was really starting to get to him. He no longer could bear the frustration and torture of keeping such a huge secret. As Clark walks up to the door, his friend grabs him and ties a kryptonite bracelet around his wrist. "

Now I don't have to worry about keeping your secret anymore," he yelled, "because my special-made bracelet will kill you in a few minutes."

Back at the Kent farm, the Kents began to worry about their only son.

"It should not take this long to deliver fruit, especially with his speed," Jonathan says to his wife.

"Maybe he is just hanging out with Pete," adds Martha, but she too appears worried.

"We should at least check on him to make sure he is alright," suggested Mr. Kent, and his wife agrees.

So, the two of them drive to Pete's house, where they see their son dying in the middle of the yard. They try desperately to take off the bracelet, but it is stuck on his arm. Just then, Martha thinks of something-

If only the spaceship were still here- then we could use it to suck the kryptonite out of the bracelet."

"I have an idea," says Jonathan, "but it's a long shot."

His idea is to use the caves to suck out the kryptonite just as the spaceship did when Tina Greer trapped him in the storm cellar with a kryptonite necklace. Jonathan figures that the cave might have similar powers to the ship. But, he knows he has to hurry because Clark only has a few minutes to live.

The Kents drive to the opening of the cave and wait for the cave to do its magic. But, nothing happens.

"Maybe if we go in a little more", suggests Martha.

So, the Kents move Clark closer to the cave wall until a bright light appears. It sucks out the toxin from the bracelet and Clark is fully recovered.

As they arrive back at the house, Clark wonders several things aloud.

"If the spirit in the cave really wanted to cure me, why did Jor-El wait until I was inside the cave before curing me?" Clark asks.

"Maybe it could not see that you were in danger," suggests Martha.

"Maybe," answers Clark. "But I have to find out for sure."

Before the Kents can stop him, Clark speeds off towards the cave to interrogate Jor-El.

When Clark arrives at the cave, he asks to speak to Jor-El. When his voice booms throughout the cave, Clark asks his question.

Jor-El pauses for a moment and then says, "I think you are ready to learn about the truth of your ship's powers."

"The ship only used its power to remove kryptonite when it believed it was in danger. When you were trapped in the storm cellar and when you and Martha Kent were sick, the spaceship was in immediate danger from the kryptonite and so it sucked it out to save only itself."

This is a shock to Clark, who always assumed that the ship and its powers had wanted to save him and his family, not itself.

"When you first stood outside of the cave today," Jor-El continues, "the kryptonite was not endangering the cave because you were too far away from the walls. Only when the bracelet was closer to the wall does it use its powers to protect only itself, just like your ship did."

This makes sense. But Clark still has one more question.

"But then why did it make my mother able to have a child," Clark yelled to his biological father.

"Martha Kent's pregnancy was designed only to get you to fulfill your destiny, Kal-El. I knew somehow you would destroy it, and your guilt would make you leave Smallville long enough for me to see if you would pass your test. And that is exactly what happened."

Clark is having trouble comprehending all of this. His mom's pregnancy a set-up? The ship was only protecting itself? Still stunned by the news, he rushes home to tell his parents.

His parents are stunned by this as well, and they are also upset that he snuck out of the house. However, they are glad to finally know the truth.

However, Clark's parents know that something is seriously wrong with Pete. He cares about Clark too much to try to hurt him, much less kill him. They talk to Pete's parents, who, it turns out, are also suspicious about their son's recent behavior. So, Clark uses his superpowers to search Pete's room. He discovered that Pete has drugs in his room and has been taking them. That is why he attacked Clark earlier.

Pete's parents force their son into therapy.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you," Pete says as he checks into the rehab facility.

"We know you were not yourself," answers Clark, speaking for the rest of his family.

"You are still part of the family once you check out of rehab," adds Jonathan.

"Thank you, guys," responds Pete, "for everything."

A few weeks later Pete comes out of rehab and is clean. He realizes the error of his ways and never does drugs again, particularly because he does not want to harm his best friend again. But, if he had never done the drugs, the Kents might never have found out the truth about the ship's true powers and motives for using them.

THE END


End file.
